fishinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lenne Hardt
Lenne Hardt is an american voice actress and ring announcer for various mixed martial art corporations. Biography Hardt was the youngest of six children and an Air Force brat. Although she was born in Alaska she spent much of her childhood in Idaho. Hardt and her siblings were home-schooled. At the age of 17, Hardt lived in Japan for a year with her brother and sister-in-law, who were already long-time residents of the country. Hardt returned to the U.S. and attended New York University to study the Japanese language and arts before permanently moving to Japan in 1988. While in Tokyo she met her future-husband, a New Zealander. In addition to working as a disc jockey and announcer for television and radio, she has worked as a voice actress for the English dubs of Japanese anime and video games. She also performs as a theater actor and comedian. Ring announcer Hardt entered into a career as an English language announcer for mixed martial arts events in 2000 at PRIDE's first Grand Prix. PRIDE officials needed an announcer fluent in English and Japanese. Although she had no experience with the sport, her agent contacted her about the job and she took it simply because it fit into her schedule. Hardt became a self-described fan of the sport and continued as the English announcer for PRIDE until its final event. When the former staff of PRIDE created DREAM, Hardt was carried over as well. Hardt has also worked with Japanese pro wrestling organization New Japan Pro Wrestling as a special guest English language ring announcer for their January 4 Tokyo Dome shows, announcing both Wrestle Kingdom 8 in 2014 and Wrestle Kingdom 9 in 2015. Hardt's energetic style, which usually includes high-pitched screeching and long alveolar trills, has earned her notoriety within the promotion. Fans have dubbed her "Crazy PRIDE Lady" and many fighters admit to getting "pumped up" by her introductions. She uses singing techniques to prevent damage to her throat rather than take measures to mitigate the damage Anime Due to her fame as a ring announcer, Lenne has appeared on certain series as herself. * Hayate the Combat Butler * Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Muscle II * Kirarin Revolution * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Ring ni Kakero 1 Videogame works * Shenmue I & II (2018) * Yakuza 0 (2015) * UFC Undisputed 3 (2012) * Eternal Poison (2008) * Octomania (2007) * Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix 2 (2007) * Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix (2006) * Gitaroo Man Lives! (2006) * Samurai Legend Musashi (2005) * Shining Force: Neo (2005) * Tekken 5 (2005) * Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django (2004) * Glass Rose (2004) * Rumble Roses (2004) * Mega Man X7 (2003) * PRIDE FC: Fighting Championships (2003) * Silent Hill 3 (2003) * Transformers (2003) * Fatal Frame (2002) * Gitaroo Man (2002) * Shenmue II (2002) * Virtua Fighter 4 (2002) * Confidential Mission (2001) * Fatal Frame (2001) * Big Ol' Bass 2 (2000) * Countdown Vampires (1999) * Shenmue (1999) * Space Griffon VF-9 (1995) Links Twitter Corporate website Mobygames